


For Far, Too Long

by yoonouji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonouji/pseuds/yoonouji
Summary: Jun believes his relationship with Wonwoo has already lost that so-called "spark."





	For Far, Too Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akubi/gifts).



_Ten minutes to four before there last class ends. Jun has never been interested in literature. He has always never been a fan of sugarcoating words. If there’s something that has been bothering you or you really want to say, why not say it?_

_Do I dare_  
_Disturb the universe?_  
_In a minute there is time_  
_For decisions and revisions which a minute will reverse._

_Jun doesn't pay attention to his classmate reading the poem they’re discussing in class and does not even notice that his book is turned upside down. He looks at the window and notices that the red, orange and brown leaves are now gone. Time flies by but why does it feel like he’s life has always been the same._

_For I have known them all already, known them all:_  
_Have known the evenings, mornings, afternoons,_  
_I have measured out my life with coffee spoons;_  
_I know the voices dying with a dying fall_  
_Beneath the music from a farther room._  
_So how should I presume?_

_To Jun’s delight, the bell rings and their teacher bids them goodbye. He sighs as he gets all his things one by one and puts them inside his bag. Right, he still has cleaning duties. He goes near the cabinet and gets a broom. Different students are assigned to clean their classroom everyday but how is it possible for such amount of dust to accumulate everyday? Jun sighs._

_He sweeps all the dust together with those unidentified microorganisms he is sure he cannot see, not minding his other classmates who are doing some cleaning as well._

_A piece of crumpled paper comes in contact with the broom he is using and it irritates him. The box for scratch papers is just outside their classroom. He picks up the paper reads its contents. The paper’s actually ripped but he still can read some words._

_When everyone’s asleep, it’s so beautiful_  
_Your smile resembles the moonlight_  
_Your wave-like laughter brightens the night_  
_And tickles my ears_

_Escape everything into the wild_  
_Don’t conform to their standards, right now_  
_Our dawn is hotter than day, when the day comes_  
_The world is ours_

_Will you go out with me?_

_Jun crumples the paper again and thinks he has read something he isn’t supposed to. Suddenly, he finds someone standing near to him._

_“Uhm….Excuse me.” The voice is familiar. Was it his classmate who was reciting during lit?_

_“Oh, yes?” Jun clears his throat and responds._

_“I think that’s mine.” His classmate shyly states._

_“This?”_

_“Y-yes….” His classmate answers as Jun finds himself amused at how the other’s straight face turns into red and he finds it interesting._  
_“Do you want it back?”_

_“Yes please. Have you read it??”_

_“Oppppsss, sorry yes I’ve read it.”_

_For some reason, his classmate starts to sweat even though the room is cold._

_“Can you at least give it back to me?”_

_“Hmmmmm….. Only if you’ll treat me to dinner?”_

_“D-dinner?”_

_“Yes, I’m really hungry already. Unless you want me to read this to our whole class.”_

_His classmate’s facial expression becomes sour again. “Fine.”_

~  
Jun sips on his beer and grins as he remembers how he in Wonwoo met. If not for that piece of paper, he would not have noticed Wonwoo. If not for that piece of paper, he would not have fallen in love with Wonwoo.

He was silly to think that the message was for another person. But how can he blame himself? He never perceived himself as someone very likeable or ideal. He is sure that he is not that lacking in terms of looks but that is not enough to make another person come to develop such strong emotions for him.

After that eventful night, he and Wonwoo became friends until one day the other just surprisingly asked him to go on a date. “You’re too dense to not know that my letter was for you.” Wonwoo suddenly said as they ate their lunch. Aware that he has been feeling something for his friend already, he decided to say “yes”.

“Can I hold your hand?” Wonwoo asked him with cheeks blushing as red as apples. Truly, he did not have to ask Jun since they were already together but Jun could not think of the right words to reply as well. Thus, he just shyly places their palms together, interlaces his fingers with the other and drags Wonwoo on his way to his house. On the same day, they had their first kiss and Jun finds it as something that he can actually enjoy doing probably for ten years more.

Sometimes he thinks it is unfair that maybe, he fell in love with him because Wonwoo was the only one who made the effort to become close to him and hence, he got attached to him.

Their love might not be perfect; he may not be able to explain with a thousand reasons why he loves Wonwoo and vice versa but he is happy that he is Wonwoo.

Jun did not think about that much about the future. Thus when asked about course he wanted to take in college, he said Education on a whim. He thinks he is good with kids and that he can tolerate them. He does not really have a dream but he believes that it is wise to think about your strengths as well before engaging into something. Meanwhile, Wonwoo was raised as a person who plans everything in advance. Every since he was little, his father has always wanted him to become an engineer and so he strived hard to become one.

When the other asked him to live together in Seoul, Jun did not hesitate to say “yes” again. The thought of living together kind of made him excited. Unlimited kisses and having meals together, rough nights in bed, weekend dates, etc. They were literally living together as newly-weds. However, college was not that easy. College was harsh for reducing their time together. Their unlimited kisses started to become mere “hi’s” and “hello’s” while they were already tired to make love at night. Nothing changed after they finished college and Jun became a teacher while Wonwoo still had to take the board exams for engineers.

Of course, Jun was proud of Wonwoo when the latter passed the boards. However, nothing changed and the other even became busier.

“Jun, how long have you been with your boyfriend?,” his co-worker Jeonghan asks.

“Four? Five?” Jun shyly responds.

“Oh, that’s kinda long already. Good thing you’re still together.”

Jun merely hums to Jeonghan’s comment. “How’s your sex life?” Jeonghan asks again.

“Uh, OK I guess?”

He said it was OK but it is obviously not. A lot of times, he he had to get off by himself in order to cater to his needs. He may be busy at work since he has to be in the pre-school the whole day but Wonwoo has been really really busy ever since he got into a top firm.

“I’m not really happy,” Wonwoo suddenly blurts out while they’re having their lunch one Saturday. Jun does not know how the other wants him to respond but chooses not to. He knows Wonwoo. Wonwoo sighs n times a day and always says that life is tiring. Jun does not know however whether he was referring to life in general, to work or to their relationship.

Above all this, he still loves Wonwoo even if he cannot deny that the spark in their relationship had forever been lost. Jun still indulges himself in those short moments which were mostly at late nights already when Wonwoo is around and still places his head on the other’s chest whenever he has the opportunity to do so.

“Don’t you hate it? How dull our relationship is?” Wonwoo inquires.

“No,” Jun answers as he puts down the chopsticks table. “Do you?”

This time, it was Wonwoo who could not give an answer to Jun and they just continue with their respective meals. “I have to go somewhere tonight.” Wonwoo announces and Jun merely nods.

Jun does not hate the fact that their relationship is dull. He hates the fact that his partner had to ask him the same question on the day of his birthday. He was not in the mood to celebrate with anyone so he just bought cans of beer and decided to hang out by the Han River.

“Happy birthday, huh?” He sips on the can of beer again and crushes it after realizing that it is already empty.

He does not have a dream and he does not know how to move forward with life. Wonwoo has a lot of dreams and a lot of things he wants to do but he is stuck in a profession his father just decided for him. Jun is nevertheless, contented on where he is at. It’s a different story already, however, if Wonwoo wants to break up already and does not love him anymore.

Truly, he is complicated a person but Jun had always made an effort to understand him. Jun just merely sighs as he opens another can of beer. Suddenly he hears footsteps coming closer to him and the sound of plastic being crumpled.

“Junhui….” Of course he knew who the owner of the voice was.

“Hey, I thought you’re busy?” Jun asks.

“I was busy buying and preparing your gifts.”

“What?” Jun tries to turn his head so the other cannot see his face. Thereafter, someone’s arms are suddenly around his neck, his chin resting on his right shoulder.

“Happy birthday, Junhui.” Wonwoo whispers to his ear and gives hime a peck on the lips.

Jun freezes as he is obviously did not expect the other to prepare something for his birthday based on the past years. “I thought you don’t love me anymore.” Jun blurts out.

“Is this about what I said during lunch?”

“Ten points for Mr. Jeon. Yes.”

“I’m so sorry. But I’ve been thinking as well.” Wonwoo frees Jun and sits beside him. He places his arm around the other’s shoulder while Jun leans on his shoulder.

“We’ve been together for five years already.”

“What? It’s been that long? I thought it’s just four.”

“Silly.” Wonwoo squeezes his arm. “I do count, you know.”

Wonwoo lets go of Jun again and reaches for his belongings. “Happy birthday again, Moon Junhui.” Wonwoo shyly greets him. Aside from flowers, Jun received a box wrapped in green foil. “You have to open it.”

Jun unwraps the gift and finds a photo album inside. Inside are compiled photos of him and Wonwoo from high school, college and up to the present. Some were even just printed out.

“I may not be that expressive but I just want you to know how important this relationship is for me. I always say that I’m already tired with life and that I’m not happy but I do treasure the moments I spend with you. You do make living worthwhile.”

Wonwoo takes Jun’s hand and kisses him squarely on the lips. The kiss they share is chaste until Jun puts his arm around Wonwoo’s neck and pulls him closer. By the time they return to their apartment, they make love.

It’s not that their relationship has been dull. It’s just that it’s been really long to the point that he had already forgotten that some events indeed happened and that these were meant to be cherished by him. That is not an indication, however, that he already has to end their relationship.

Loving someone is not all about those sweet dates or moments that will make one’s heart flutter. It’s about choosing to be with another person who may not be that perfect but who will make waking up everyday worth it. Time maybe a traitor who will rob one all those lost opportunities but in the end, loving someone and choosing to be happy will still be decision which has to be made by the very person himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really confident in writing this I hope I was somewhat able to give justice to Wonhui T__T


End file.
